The invention relates to the art of cleaning and is particularly useful in removing dust accumulations, cob webs, spider webs and the like from hard to clean or out-of-reach areas such as corners and ceilings.
In the prior art it is common for the housewife or maintenance man to rid corners and ceilings of cob webs and spider webs with a conventional dust mop having a long handle and a cloth head supported on a metal webbing. The conventional dust mop is difficult to use in cleaning corners and ceilings since it is not shaped for easy insertion into corners and is bulkly and unweildy when utilized overhead. Further, the dust mop may not effectively hold cob webs freed from the ceiling causing the material to fall onto the floor or the person holding the mop. Also, since the dust mop head is a relatively expensive item, the housewife is required to remove the accumulated dust and webs from the mop head, and this chore can be extremely distasteful.
The present invention provides for cleaning devices which are light for ease of maneuverability and extremely inexpensive for disposability; conically shaped for facile insertion into corners; provided with a tacky exterior surface to effectively clean and hold cob webs and the like thereon; and, include stem means which may be readily mounted on and removed from any elongated rod found around the house, such as common broomsticks of various diameters, and which may be hand-held in such a manner that the operator may clean and dispose of webs, etc., without ever coming into personal contact with same.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide inexpensive, disposable cleaning devices for the removal of spider webs, cob webs and other dust accumulations from corners, ceilings and other inaccessible locations.
It is a further object to provide cleaning devices which are extremely light for easy maneuverability.
It is a still further object to provide cleaning devices which are conically shaped and include a tacky exterior surface for the effective removal of debris such as cob webs from corners and other areas of limited access and the retention of such debris thereon.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide cleaning devices of the character stated hereinabove which include simple means for hand holding or mounting the device on common broomsticks and the like.